A Change In The Wind
by RowenaMcKinnon
Summary: The Governor of Port Royal has died, and now it's up to Weatherby Swann to take over. With him, he brings his daughter, Elizabeth. Little do they all know, their arrival has ensured a certain destiny for Elizabeth. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Fog drifted across the open waters of the Caribbean Sea as a grand ship-of-the-line sailed slowly towards an island that was not too much farther away. The crew and passengers aboard the ship had been sailing for weeks from England and were nearly at their destination, Port Royal, with the new Governor aboard. The young daughter of the Governor was also on the ship, standing on the forecastle, trying to catch a better glimpse of the beautiful figurehead. She was leaning ever so slightly over the rail, but didn't seem to be having much luck. Her father was watching her from the main deck closely with concern. He had heard about the many misadventures of the previous Governor's daughter, and hoped that a similar fate would not befall his precious little girl.

Elizabeth Swann was hardly a little girl at the age of eighteen, but she may as well have been seven in her father's eyes. She was the most precious thing to him and he doted upon her every occasion he could. Elizabeth had become everything to him when her mother had passed away nearly eight years before. It had been a hard time for them both, but they had gotten through it together. Ever since then, the two of them were nearly inseparable. He was now having a hard time accepting the idea that his little girl was growing up.

When Elizabeth's father had been named Governor of Port Royal, after the untimely death of the last man to hold the post, they knew he had a lot of work a head of him. Port Royal had been in shambles since then, but Elizabeth knew her father was the man to turn it all around. She had a devoted faith in him and the good he could do. It wasn't any wonder to her when the news came of his new appointment in Port Royal. Elizabeth was even far more excited than her father at the news. She had no doubt that he was the very best man for the job. It didn't hurt, either, that she would have the chance for some new adventures in a new world. Her friends back in England had lamented her departure, hating to see her leave their little circle. Elizabeth had assured them that she would have a wonderful time, and despite their insistence, the Caribbean was not going to be dull. No, she had a feeling that the Caribbean was just the place to find a grand adventure.

Elizabeth stared out at the vast sea ahead of them, having given up on her pursuit to catch sight of the figurehead, with a slight grin on her lips. She could just see a speck of land in the distance as they got closer and closer. The excitement she was feeling was evident on her face as she smiled brightly and turned towards her father. Standing beside her father was the Lieutenant who had been asked to join the voyage from England at the last moment. He was a strikingly handsome man nearly ten years older than Elizabeth, and he had the most stunning green eyes she had ever seen. His dark hair was covered by the standard white powdered wig and black tricorne hat. She thought he looked rather dashing in his Lieutenant uniform as he spoke with her father. During the voyage across the ocean, Elizabeth and the Lieutenant had been able to get to know each other and often talked of their lives leading up to that particular moment in time. Elizabeth found that she liked the Lieutenant very much, and was happy to be his friend.

"Governor Swann, Commodore Middleton has just informed me that we should be arriving in Port Royal within a few hours," said the Lieutenant.

"Thank you Lieutenant Norrington. I am pleased that the journey has gone so well. With all the talk of pirates, I was afraid we might meet up with a number of them," her father said.

"The Dauntless and The Interceptor are heavily armed, sir. Any pirate crew that would even think of attacking these ships would not stand a chance."

"Excellent. I've heard so many tales that I admit I was a little nervous about our journey," said Governor Swann. "I would not want to imagine the affect of an attack might have on my daughter."

"Something tells me, sir, that your daughter may fair decidedly well after such an attack. She has quite the daring spirit."

"I'm not sure if that comforts me or worries me even more," her father chuckled a bit.

Elizabeth smiled softly as she walked up to join the two men in conversation. She longed for a moment with Lieutenant Norrington. She'd barely been able to speak with him in weeks. He always seemed to be extremely busy with his duties.

"Ah, Elizabeth. How are you enjoying the trip?" her father asked her with a kind smile.

"Very well, thank you, father," she replied.

"I trust that everything has been satisfactory?" Norrington asked her politely.

"Yes, thank you, it has," Elizabeth replied.

Lieutenant Norrington excused himself quickly from the conversation and returned to his duties. Elizabeth kept her eye on the retreating back of Lieutenant Norrington. She snapped out of her longing and looked at her father with a smile, pretending as if nothing was amiss.

"Does Lieutenant Norrington seem a bit out of sorts to you?" Elizabeth asked her father.

"No, not at all. Why do you say that, Elizabeth?"

"I suppose it is nothing, but he barely says a word to me anymore and always leaves a conversation as soon as I arrive."

"The man is only showing some propriety, Elizabeth," said her father. "I would hope you would remember what that was. He does have a job to do as well. A ship cannot sail itself."

"Yes, father." Elizabeth doubted very much that that was the case, but she knew better than to argue.

"Ah, Commodore Middleton, I hear we are almost there," her father said to the gentleman walking towards them.

Commodore Middleton was only a few years younger than Elizabeth's father. He was a rather kind man, but Elizabeth felt he paid her far too much attention. She could feel him watching her as he approached and it sent a chill down her back. If he wasn't a proper gentleman, Elizabeth imagined he would have leered at her. She felt his attentions were highly inappropriate, and they were certainly unwanted.

"Why, yes. We should reach the port within a couple of hours. I have sent The Interceptor on ahead. Miss Swann, you are looking very lovely this afternoon."

Elizabeth smiled faintly at the Commodore, trying not to attract too much of his attention.

"Thank you, Commodore. If you'll excuse me, I need to prepare myself for when we arrive," Elizabeth said politely, looking for any excuse to leave the conversation and Commodore Middleton's presence.

"I'm sure the maids can handle it," Commodore Middleton chuckled.

"No, I would not leave it all to them. I am far too particular about my belongings to leave it all to them, but thank you." Elizabeth curtsied and left before she was forced to endure another moment with the man.

Elizabeth made her way below decks to the middle deck at the stern where the cabins were. She walked slowly towards her room, staring at her hands. She would be thankful when they arrived, and she would be able to get out of such close quarters with Commodore Middleton. She didn't feel comfortable around the man ever since they were half way to Port Royal. She could tell he was starting to show some interest in her, and she hated it. The man was old enough to be her father, and she had her sights set on someone else entirely.

"James," she exclaimed as she nearly bumped into him in the hallway.

"My apologies, Miss Swann. I did not mean to frighten you." The Lieutenant bowed slightly.

"James, I've told you that you don't have to be so formal with me. Please, call me Elizabeth."

"I am sorry, Miss Swann, but I fear it would not be proper given the circumstances."

Elizabeth frowned slightly at Lieutenant Norrington while maintaining her composure. She wasn't sure exactly what he was referring to, but she decided to let it go for now. It wasn't proper for a lady to ask a man to explain himself. They were nearly to Port Royal and she was sure things would change once they reached land (or at least she hoped).

"Excuse me, Lieutenant, I must pack my things." Elizabeth brushed past Lieutenant Norrington as she escaped to her room. She could feel the anger bubbling up inside her, and was slightly appalled by it. She knew she shouldn't be angry with James Norrington just for being proper, but it bothered her that he was suddenly so formal. They had been calling each other by their first names when in private for some time, but somewhere along the line, that had changed. She didn't know what exactly had changed his attitude, but she didn't like it. She missed the man she had gotten to know.

The ship arrived at Port Royal within a few hours, just as predicted by Commodore Middleton. Elizabeth had hidden in her room for the remained of the trip to avoid both Commodore Middleton and Lieutenant Norrington, and only reappeared after being told they had arrived. Elizabeth met her father on the quarterdeck as The Dauntless pulled in to the harbour. Once the ship was just inside the harbour, the crew lowered the anchor. Midshipmen and other crew went about collecting the belongings of the passengers and crew to load into the long boats in order to transport them to land. Elizabeth stood back, out of the way, and watched them work. Her eyes settled upon Lieutenant Norrington as he ordered the men about.

As Norrington ordered a midshipman to move one of the trunks into the second long boat, his gaze fell upon Elizabeth watching him. Their eyes locked and each of them broke into a slight smile before Norrington turned to another crew member to shout more orders to. She sighed a bit before taking a few steps forward, and she leaned against the rail. Her gaze settled on the town of Port Royal. From where she was standing, Elizabeth thought the place looked rather shabby and more deteriorated than she had imagined. The buildings all seemed to be falling apart with rumble lining the streets. It looked like everyone had just given up caring. She could see one of the inns and the building looked deteriorated and almost desolate. If she hadn't seen customers strolling in and out, she would have thought it abandoned. Even the Governor's Manor looked like it had been through some rough times. She started to doubt her feelings and wondered if it was possible to have any sort of adventure in a place so drab. It seemed as if all the time would be spent trying to rebuild the great port.

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth turned to see her father looking at her questioningly.

"Yes, father?" she asked.

"It's time for us to go ashore."

She smiled at her father before she followed him down the steps to where the boats were being boarded. As she approached, her eyes locked with Norrington's once again. He took her hand and helped her into the long boat before he boarded after her.

The crew rowed the long boats to the dock in nearly no time at all. Lieutenant Norrington got out first and took Elizabeth's hand, helping her out of the boat and onto the dock. He continued to hold her hand for a moment as he looked into her eyes before he remembered his place, and he let go to help her father out of the boat as well. Her father thanked Norrington and the party started walking up the pier. After a quick glance around, Elizabeth realised that they had lost Commodore Middleton at some point. She glanced up at Fort Charles and assumed he had gone there to set up his office. She didn't care too much, wherever he had gone, as long as he wasn't near her.

A carriage was ready for them at the end of the pier. Their luggage had been taken to their new home along with their staff. Elizabeth was starting to feel excitement again at the prospect of her new life in Port Royal. She wondered if perhaps it wouldn't be so bad once she was settled in. She didn't think it would take too long to clean up the town and restore it to it's former glory – she was sure this was an overstatement given the current look. She certainly hoped that Commodore Middleton would find someone else to lavish his affections on in Port Royal.

Lieutenant Norrington rushed towards the carriage to help Elizabeth in, bowing slightly. She couldn't help smiling at his behaviour. He was being ever so proper, but at the same time, taking every chance he could to be in some contact with Elizabeth. She felt a slight blush creep across her cheeks as she stepped into the carriage and sat down. She took the seat beside her father which allowed for Lieutenant Norrington to sit across from her. He took his seat and the door was closed. The carriage lurched a bit as the horses started to pull.

It was a quiet ride up to the manor, punctuated by comments from Governor Swann about the town and anything else he spotted. Elizabeth coyly observed Lieutenant Norrington as much as she could without being noticed, and Lieutenant Norrington tried to avoid looking at Elizabeth as much as he could. He engaged in the small talk that Governor Swann was attempting to make simply to pass the time. The ride was fairly bumpy as the carriage seemed to hit every hole in the road. Elizabeth glanced out of the window and looked down the street. The road was littered with holes and bumps. There was so much work that needed to be done.

As they approached the manor's drive, Elizabeth turned her attention to the building as a small smile crept over her features. The house was huge in comparison to the others she had seen on their travels. She was sure it was even much larger than the one they had previously occupied in England. Images of parties and balls that could be hosted in such a fine place started dancing in her head. She suddenly got the feeling that her life here was going to be anything but ordinary and boring.


	2. Chapter 2

Four years had passed since Elizabeth first arrived in Port Royal. She had been right when she said to herself that her father would turn everything around. She stood on the small balcony off from her chambers and gazed over the town of Port Royal. It looked significantly better than when she had first arrived. The streets had been cleaned up and repairs made. The buildings had also been repaired and the harbour was alive with business once again. The town was flourishing with people coming and going, going about their every day lives. More people had moved to Port Royal since the clean up and the town was continuing to grow every day. The water seemed to sparkle with a renewed spirit and freshness. It was a complete turn around from the place she had first seen.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and tilted her head up, drinking in the warmth of the early morning sun. It was a beautiful day and she was pleased for it. It was a perfect day for a ceremony up at the Fort. Though she was not glad for the reason, she was sure it would be an opportunity to spend some time with her good friend, Captain Norrington.

When they had first arrived in Port Royal, the Admiralty had promoted James to Captain for his service to the Royal Navy. Elizabeth had been so proud to see her friend receive such an honour. She and her father had attended the ceremony, with her father providing a lovely sword to mark the occasion, as was tradition. Today, they were honouring Commodore Middleton with the post of Admiral. Elizabeth was sure he deserved it, but his promotion drew a deep seeded dread in the pit of her stomach. She had a worrisome feeling about the day and what events might transpire.

Her chamber door crept open as two of the maids came into her room to help her dress for the occasion. Elizabeth had received a new dress from London only a few days ago and was grateful for an opportunity to wear it on a special occasion. She stepped back from the balcony and walked to her dressing screen while the maids brought out the dress and a corset to wear underneath. Elizabeth hated corsets, but as it was the fashion, she wore them as required. The maids helped her in taking off her dressing gown before they started lacing up the corset. It was such a pain to put on, but she thought in the end it was worth it. After they finished dressing her, Elizabeth dismissed them so that she could finish up herself, topping off her outfit with a simple bonnet. She seized one of her fans from her dresser before slipping into a pair of lovely heeled shoes and heading down the stairs to the foyer.

"Ah, Elizabeth, there you are," her father said as he looked up at her. In his right hand, he was holding what appeared to be a new cutlass, and the blacksmith's apprentice was standing beside him. Her father handed the sword back to the man. The young man placed the sword back into the case.

"Elizabeth, this is Mr. William Turner. He is Mr. Brown's apprentice."

When Elizabeth reached the bottom of the staircase, she bowed slightly to the man. He looked to be close to her age, or even a bit older. She found it hard to tell at times with the working class. It wasn't that she put much stock into how a person looked, but there were times when it did make a difference. She believed that a lot could be said about a person from the way they were dressed and how well they took care of themselves. She supposed this was the influence of growing up around society ladies who held very similar opinions. Mr. Turner certainly dressed the part of a blacksmith's apprentice. As much as he had tried to hide them and clean them, Elizabeth could still see smudges of coal dust on his shirt here and there under his coat and waistcoat. He also didn't look very comfortable in his surroundings.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Turner. Father, shall we go? I do not think it would be wise to keep everyone waiting for us," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Ah, yes. Of course."

Governor Swann signalled to one of the servants. The servant walked over and took the case from Mr. Turner and loaded it onto the carriage. Elizabeth bowed her head slightly as she curtsied.

"Good day, Mr. Turner."

Elizabeth followed her father out to the carriage. She was helped in by their butler who closed the door once she was inside. She looked out the window back at the Governor's Manor, a smile gracing her lips. The manor had even been improved since they arrived. The balconies and windows had been mended and fresh coat of paint had been added to the outside for a fresh, new look.

They reached Fort Charles in what felt like no time at all. The ride had been peaceful and uneventful, and decidedly short. Elizabeth found herself being escorted into the courtyard by her father after what had felt like only a single minute after they had left the manor. Her mind had been elsewhere, but she hadn't realised she'd lost herself completely, missing the entire journey from her home – not that there was much to miss. It was the same view every time they went to the fort.

Elizabeth joined a group of young society ladies as they awaited the ceremony's commencement. Everyone seemed especially excited for the promotion, but she could hardly bring herself to care. She wasn't sure if it was the lack of feeling she had for the man, or the dread of his proposal which she was sure would come. It wasn't that she was ungrateful for the attentions of a gentleman, she would just prefer he be nearer to her own age rather than her father's. It was a sentiment she had maintained since she had first become aware of his intentions towards her.

The sound of the drums soon echoed through the air, signalling the ceremony's beginning, soon joined by the sound of flutes. Elizabeth glanced up to see her father standing and awaiting the arrival of the Commodore, soon to be Admiral. She glanced around the audience as the marines marched in two by two with their muskets before separating to each side of the improvised aisle, raising their muskets up and creating an archway. Elizabeth was hardly paying attention to the goings-on of the ceremony. Her mind was otherwise occupied. She fanned herself slightly as she continued to glance around the Fort. When she had finally given up her visual pursuit, she looked to her father who was honouring Admiral Middleton with a medal as a symbol of his new position. Elizabeth sighed softly to herself, hoping the festivities would soon be over, and with any luck, she could escape the Admiral's notice.

As the ceremony ended and the party began, Miss Lucy Fairfax, a dear friend of Elizabeth's pulled her aside, away from the immediate view of Admiral Middleton. Lucy Fairfax was part of a family that had sailed over from England two years after Elizabeth had. They had met upon her arrival and became fast friends. She was a rather plain looking girl with dull brown hair and eyes. The other society ladies often gossiped about the girl and how hard it would be for her to secure a husband with her ordinary face. Elizabeth could have cared less whether her friend was a true beauty or not. She knew her to have a beautiful and kind heart, and that was all that mattered to Elizabeth.

"Lizzie, you look lovely today," Lucy said, but before Elizabeth could thank her, she continued. "I must warn you. I've heard the other ladies whispering about an upcoming engagement. They seem to believe that Admiral Middleton will be proposing to you today."

"I fear they may be right, Lucy," Elizabeth lamented. The two women walked away from the crowd so they would not be overheard. "I just don't know what I'll do should he ask me. I know I will refuse him, but how should I, as to not wound his pride? But I know there is no way. I can only hope that he will accept my refusal with grace and dignity. He is not the sort of man I had envisioned my future life with. I could never marry for fortune or stature. I am determined that nothing but the deepest love could induce me into matrimony(1)."

"Oh, Lizzie, I wish I had your worries. My only worry is that I will not find a man to take me as his wife. I am six and twenty with no prospects."

"Lucy, surely you shall find such a man. I may even be so bold as to hope that you should find a man to not only marry, but love as well." Elizabeth smiled at her friend and patted her hand. "We should rejoin the party. I'm sure father will be looking for me."

"As, I'm sure, will Admiral Middleton."

"Please, don't remind me." Elizabeth and Lucy laughed as they rejoined the crowd mingling around the courtyard. Musicians had started playing lovely music and there were servant walking around with trays of drinks and food.

Elizabeth almost immediately spotted her father off to the side and started walking towards him as Lucy joined her own family. She had not been more than a few steps away when Admiral Middleton approached her.

"Miss Swann, may I have a moment?"

Elizabeth curtsied slightly before being led away from the assembly. She could already feel the dread in the pit of her stomach growing. Thoughts and ideas on the situation started running through her head as she attempted to find the best way to refuse him.

"Elizabeth, I apologise if I seem forward but I am sure my attentions have been too marked to be mistaken. Please do me the honour of accepting my hand. I can promise you a comfortable life –"

"Admiral Middleton, I am honoured by your proposal, but I regret that I must decline it," she interrupted before he could continue on. Elizabeth watched as the Admiral's smile faded from his face at her refusal.

Elizabeth curtsied slightly and walked away before he could say anything else. She felt remorseful for him, but knew she had made the right decision for the both of them. She knew she could never love him and that he could never make her happy. She looked at him too much like a sort of friend of her father's for it to feel even the slightest bit appropriate to be married. Moreover, she wanted to love the man she married, not love him over time. It was a silly notion, but she would stand by it as long as she could.

Elizabeth moved quickly across the courtyard to her father's side. She knew the women would soon start whispering. Given the wretched look on Admiral Middleton's face, there was no doubt what had transpired between the two. Elizabeth longed to leave the party as soon as she possibly could. She wanted to get away from the whispering ladies and Admiral Middleton's stares.

"Admiral Middleton, sir," a voice echoed through the fort.

Elizabeth looked over to the entrance area where Captain Norrington stood with two marines. Between the two marines was a handcuffed man, dressed in a peculiar fashion. She continued to watch as the Admiral joined them and took the man away. It wasn't much longer before the Admiral returned and walked over to her father.

"Pardon me, Governor, but I'm afraid there is a situation that requires my attention. It would seem that Captain Norrington has captured a pirate attempting to commandeer _The Interceptor_," Admiral Middleton whispered to Governor Swann, attempting to keep their discussion private.

"Oh dear, of course." Governor Swann followed Admiral Middleton out of the courtyard.

Elizabeth, having heard their exchange and not wanting to be left out, quickly followed them, keeping far enough away that she wouldn't be spotted. She watched as they entered the Admiral's office and closed the door. She glanced around the hallway to make sure she wouldn't be seen before she walked up to the door and leaned towards it, trying to hear the conversation inside.

"…Jack Sparrow. He is wanted by the East India Trading Company for acts of piracy, not to mention his numerous crimes against the crown. We have thrown him into the prison. I am scheduling his execution for Wednesday."

"Very well, Admiral. Captain Norrington has …"

"Just what do you think you are doing?" a voice behind her asked quietly.

Elizabeth gasped as she turned around and came face to face with Captain James Norrington. She smiled at him as a blush crept over her cheeks at being caught.

"Would you believe that I got lost?" she asked.

"Absolutely not." Norrington smiled at her. "I know that you know this place far to well to believe that you have gotten lost. Please allow me to escort you home. I believe your father has much business to attend to."

"Thank you, Captain Norrington." Elizabeth took Norrington's offered arm. "So, will you tell me how you managed to capture a pirate?"

"How could I possibly resist your charms?" James laughed. "I do not mean to sound modest, but I hardly did much to deserve the credit. Misters Mullroy and Murtogg were the ones to discover him. I merely happened by at the right time. I discovered his pirate brand and had him put in irons. It was nothing, really."

"How very brave, to face a pirate." She smiled at him again. They walked to the manor, exchanging idle chatter about the weather and other mundane issues. Before she knew it, the two of them had arrived at the front door of the Governor's manor.

"Thank you, Captain Norrington. I am thankful for your escort home. If it is not too bold, please let me invite you to dine with us tonight, to celebrate your capture of the pirate, Jack Sparrow."

"I would be most delighted to join you this evening, Miss Swann." Captain Norrington bowed before he took his leave.

Elizabeth watched him as he walked down the lane, looking noble and proud. She imagined that he was the sort of man she could spend her life with, if given the chance. She did not dare get ahead of herself though, for she did not know where his feeling resided when it came to her.

Elizabeth turned and went inside. She walked over to the entrance hall table and set her fan down. As she did, her eyes caught a glimpse of something glittering hidden under the flowers overflowing from the vase. She glanced around quickly, noting that she was alone, and picked it up. Just as she was about to inspect it, she heard a noise to her right. She grabbed her fan and moved quickly up the stairs to her room, where she wouldn't be disturbed. Once alone, she held the medallion up by its chain and looked at it carefully. It was most certainly gold and the skull in the centre gave her an ominous feeling that the object was going to cause some trouble.

"Elizabeth?"

She glanced towards the door, listening as her father's footsteps were coming closer to her room. She looked around frantically, trying to find a spot to hide the medallion quickly, but there was no where she could find. She quickly put it on and hid the medallion down the front of her dress.

"Yes, father, I am here."

Elizabeth left her room and met up with her father in the hallway. She decided not to mention the medallion, and instead told him that Captain Norrington would be joining them for dinner. She liked the idea of having a little secret to herself.

* * *

(1) This is a line from both adaptations (1995 BBC, 2006 Universal Studios) of the Jane Austen novel, _Pride and Prejudice_. I quite liked the line and have been looking for an excuse to use it in one of my fictions, so there it is. Also, the proposal scene is taken from _Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl_ and _Pride and Prejudice_. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner had just finished winding down as the servants cleared the table. It had been a rather awkward evening, as her father had invited Admiral Middleton to dine with them as well. She knew her father had attempted to orchestrate a possible attachment between herself and the Admiral after she had dismissed him so callously at the ceremony. They had ate in near silence, the tension palpable. Elizabeth kept out of all conversation as much as she possibly could, just to avoid having an awkward moment with Admiral Middleton. She was grateful for Norrington's presence at the dinner, as she feared a scene may have arisen had he not been there. The evening seemed to drag on endlessly and she was eternally thankful that it was finally ending. Her father and Admiral Middleton headed towards the door as she and Captain Norrington held back for a moment.

"Thank you, Miss Swann, for inviting me to dine with you. It was a pleasure, as always," he said to her with a smile.

"James, it was a pleasure to have you," she replied.

"Elizabeth," her father called as he re-entered the room. "Admiral Middleton and myself have a little unfinished business to attend to at the fort. I shouldn't be very long."

"Perhaps we could join you?" Elizabeth asked. "I would love an opportunity to take a stroll along the parapets. I'm sure Captain Norrington wouldn't mind escorting me." Elizabeth glanced at Norrington for confirmation.

"I don't see why not." Elizabeth's father smiled before he returned to his discussion with Admiral Middleton.

The four of them climbed into the carriage once it was brought to the front of the manor. Elizabeth watched the scenery outside the carriage pass by as it travelled to the fort. It still looked the same as it had that morning, only a bit darker in the night time. She glanced over to her father, who was watching her with a curious look. She simply smiled at him in response. She was sure he was wondering the real reason she had wanted to join them. It certainly wasn't because she wanted to walk along the parapets. She could have done that at any time if she asked. Her true reasoning was to spend some time alone with James Norrington. It was her ardent hope that he would take the opportunity to see her as more than the governor's daughter. As a woman, she was unable to tell or imply to him how she felt and could only hope that he would feel the same and begin courting her himself. Now that she had refused the Admiral, she wished James would do something as he had the opportunity to.

Once the quartet had arrived at the fort, Governor Swann and Admiral Middleton left for the Admiral's office while James Norrington escorted Elizabeth towards the parapets. He helped her up the steps then offered his arm to her. She took it with pleasure as they started walking along. Marines were stationed the length of the wall with muskets, guarding the fort from unseen forces in the evening.

Elizabeth gazed out at the harbour as she and James continued to walk along the parapet. It wasn't the nicest evening for weather, but she hardly noticed. The only thing that held her attention at that moment was the warmth she could feel from her contact with James. She caressed his arm ever so slightly as to not have been noticed. She could feel her heart fluttering in her chest with excitement and affection.

"The weather is terribly bleak tonight," said James, breaking the silence between them.

"Yes, it is. It was so lovely earlier," Elizabeth mused. "It's amazing how quickly the weather can change sometimes."

Elizabeth let go of Norrington's arm and walked a few steps ahead of him, trying to clear her head. She felt a bit disoriented around him at times and she needed a moment. A loud boom sounded in the distance, causing Elizabeth to pause.

"What was that?"

Elizabeth turned back to James and saw that he had glanced out at the harbour. His eyes widened and he moved towards her quickly as he shouted, alerting the guards.

"Cannon fire!"

Elizabeth felt herself being forced down under James' weight as he tackled her to the ground, out of harms way as the cannonball hit the wall of the parapet, causing it to explode. Once the threat of danger was gone, he moved away from her immediately and helped her to her feet.

"Elizabeth, we're under attack. It's too dangerous out here for you. Barricade yourself in the Admiral's office. You'll be safe there. Go!" James demanded.

"No, I'm not leaving –" Elizabeth started before James interrupted her.

"That's an order!"

Taken aback by his sternness towards her, Elizabeth backed down from her protests and moved quickly towards the stairs. She ran across the courtyard towards the officers' quarters. She had no intention of following James's order, but the least she could do was warn Admiral Middleton and her father of the attack. As she glanced back at the parapet, she noticed James was leaving the fort with a small group of marines. She frowned before she headed indoors towards the Admiral's office.

When she reached the door, she knocked quickly and entered before given permission. Her father and the Admiral looked up at her, bewildered at her lack of propriety. They had not heard the attack and were still going over various official papers.

"Admiral, sir," Elizabeth panted, slightly out of breath from running, "the fort is under attack. Cannon fire…"

Elizabeth didn't have to say another word before the Admiral was on his feet and nearly out the door. Elizabeth's father stayed put, knowing far too well that it would be too dangerous for him in the line of fire. Once Admiral Middleton had left, Elizabeth turned to leave, having every intention of going after Captain Norrington, ensuring his safety.

"Elizabeth, where do you think you're going?" her father asked.

"I was… I was just going to survey any damage… I promise I will stay a safe distance away and return should it get too dangerous."

"Surely you can't be serious. It's too dangerous out there. I will not have my daughter running about while there is an attack going on."

"I'm sorry, father, but I must go." Before she could hear anymore protests, Elizabeth ran out the door and down the hallway.

With James gone, she climbed the parapet once again, staying off to the side and out of the way. She looked out over the harbour and her eyes widened as she surveyed the scene unfolding before her. Through the fog that had drifted in over dinner time, she could see a dark outline of a ship in the middle of the harbour, firing its cannons at the town and the fort. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, unbelieving that such a thing could happen. It was then she noticed a crowd of people disembarking long boats on the shore. Surely, that had been the reason James had left the fort, to fight off the pirates raiding the town. She rushed down the stairs of the parapet, not thinking of herself or the danger she was about to encounter, and ran out onto the streets of Port Royal.

The streets were deserted, making it possible for her to move quickly. She knew it was only a matter of time before everyone was out and about, fighting off pirates and whatever else they could do to save their possessions from plundering. As she travelled down one of the laneways, she caught a glimpse of two people, one carrying a torch. She stopped to get a better look at them, only to realise that they were part of the pirate crew that had come ashore. Her eyes widened as the balding one pointed at her with a sinister smile.

Elizabeth didn't stay to find out what they wanted with her and she ran as fast as she could away from them. It was then that she hit the crowds of people, fighting and running away. Pirates were everywhere she could see, setting fire to buildings, chasing and terrorising young women, and stealing everything of value in their sights. Innocent people were being attacked and shot at for no reason at all. Elizabeth remained fairly unspotted by the rest of the pirates who were destroying the town. She ducked once when a pistol shot sounded close by. She wasn't sure if they were aiming at her or something else entirely, but she knew better than to take a chance.

She glanced behind her as she ran down the streets, noticing that the two pirates that had first spotted her were following her. She took a quick couple of turns before she ran into one of the gardens of a Port Royal society family. The house looked as though it had escaped damage for the moment and she hoped that the pirates following her would pass it by unsuspectingly. She crouched down behind a bush and waited in silence. She could hear footsteps nearing the garden gate, and hoped that they would continue. For a moment, she thought they would continue down the road, but she heard the gate creak open and knew it wasn't to be so. She bit her bottom lip as they started to walk closer to her hiding spot.

"We know you're 'ere, Poppet. You've got something of ours," the balding one called out to her, "and it calls to us. The gold calls to us."

Elizabeth pulled the medallion out from her bodice and stared at it, realising that it was what they were referring to. As she looked up, she realised the two pirates were peering down at her through the branches of the bush. She dove to the side as they reached for her, and quickly got to her feet. She climbed over the short garden wall and landed in the laneway. Determined not to be captured, she started running towards the town again, hoping to run into a marine, or even better, Captain Norrington. She continued running, hearing the two pirates running along behind her, trying to catch her as quickly as they could. She headed towards the fort, now knowing she should have listened to James in the first place and not left the Admiral's office.

Elizabeth stopped suddenly when her eyes landed on Captain Norrington and the blacksmith William Turner fighting next to each other with a couple of pirates. Captain Norrington ran the pirate he was fighting through with his blade while Mr. Turner caught the other pirate with his boarding axe in the back. The two pirates fell to the ground and Elizabeth ran towards to the two men.

"James!" she called out. He turned his head towards her just as she felt an arm wrap itself around her waist and yank her back.

"'Ello, Poppet." It was one of the pirates that had been chasing her through the town.

She screamed as she started being dragged away. Captain Norrington started running towards her and the two pirates carrying her away, calling out her name, his sword drawn. He had a fierce, determined look on his face that suggested he would do anything to free her from the pirates' grasp.

The grip around Elizabeth's waist tightened as she struggled to get free of the pirates. She watched helplessly as another pirate attacked Norrington from behind with a club, knocking him out. She hadn't had time to call out to warn him as it all happened so fast. William Turner was locked in a sword fight with the pirate Norrington had run through and was unable to be much help to anyone else. It was a perplexing occurrence, but no one was able to dwell on it as there was too much going on to distract them all.

The two pirates dragged Elizabeth down to the waterfront and threw her into one of the longboats. She sat helplessly as they climbed in and started rowing towards the ship sitting in the middle of the harbour. It was a dark ship with black sails, still firing its cannons at the town and Fort Charles.

Elizabeth could see the rest of the pirates heading back to the ship as well with their stolen goods. The small longboat bumped along the side of the ship before it came to a stop just under a ladder. The balding pirate pointed his pistol at her and motioned for her to climb up onto the ship. She bit her lip before standing up in the small boat then grabbed hold of the bottom rung and pulled herself up. When she finally made it to the top, she came face to face with more pirates. Her bottom lip quivered in fright, but she tried to show as much bravery as she could.

"What be the meanin' o' this?" a booming voice asked.

Elizabeth looked up to the stern of the ship and saw a shadow of a man standing at the top of the stairs. He was a man of average height, but his build and dress more than made up for it, as he took on a rather menacing, larger-than-life look. He had a large hat with blue ostrich feathers, wavy hair to his shoulders and a scraggly beard. His dress looked as though it had once belonged to an English nobleman but had since seen rough times on the sea. On his shoulder sat a capuchin monkey, dressed in miniature pirate attire. He took his time walking down the stairs as Elizabeth's two captors finally made it on deck.

"Cap'n Barbossa, sir, this be the girl with the gold," the tall, lanky pirate said.

"Really now? And what be your name, missy?" Captain Barbossa asked.

"Elizabeth… Turner." Elizabeth stared at the Captain, hoping he wouldn't see through her lie. She had come up with the first name that popped into her head that wouldn't get her into trouble. She knew her father was well known in the Caribbean, as were Admiral Middleton and Captain Norrington. She assumed they would have no knowledge of a poor blacksmith's apprentice.

"Miss Turner?" There was some whispered rumblings from the crew as Barbossa said this. Elizabeth suddenly had a sinking feeling in her stomach that this may not go as well as she had hoped.

"And how did you come into possession of a trinket such as that? Family heirloom perhaps?" the captain asked.

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean." And it was the truth. She had found it in her home, though she suspected it had been left there accidentally.

A crude, menacing smile crept over Captain Barbossa's features as he leaned forward and grasped the medallion in his hand. He gave it a sharp tug and the chain came free from her neck. He held the medallion in his hand for a moment before he handed it up to the monkey sitting on his shoulder. The monkey took the gold and disappeared into the crew of pirates.

"Pintel, Ragetti, show our guest to her quarters," ordered Captain Barbossa. He then turned to Elizabeth with a sinister smile. "Welcome to The Black Pearl, Miss Turner."

The two pirates who had chased Elizabeth sniggered as each of them took hold of one of her arms and started dragging her away. They escorted her down a flight of stairs and when they reached the bottom, she saw exactly where she was staying. Not too far from the staircase were two barred areas which served as the ship's prison. Pintel, which she had figured out was the balding one, opened one of the doors with a set of keys before he pushed her inside. He slammed the door shut and they both left, laughing at her predicament.

Elizabeth stared out of a small hole in the side of the ship, watching as Port Royal disappeared from sight as The Black Pearl sailed away. She moved back from the hole and sat down on the floor of the cell. She began to wonder what her future held for her. She had no idea what the pirates wanted with her, but she was thankful they had kept her alive. She knew her fate could have been much worse than being stuck in the brig of a ship full of pirates, and that was the only thing that made her thankful of her situation.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: For those who previously read Chapter 3, there have been several changes to that chapter. The whole thing underwent a re-write and was updated on July 2nd, 2007.

* * *

While Elizabeth was being sailed away upon The Black Pearl, Captain James Norrington was in his study, pacing. He was pacing the floor over and over again, trying to figure out what exactly he was going to do. During his incapacitation, he had been transported home and awoken the next morning in his own bed with a throbbing headache. The back of his head was still slightly tender from the blow he had received while attempting to free Elizabeth from the pirates' grasp. Now, he was in his home while Elizabeth was lost at sea with a group of scoundrels. He worried about her safety and her virtue aboard that ship. He didn't know what they would do to her while she was with them. He only hoped they didn't cause her any harm. He would not ever be able to forgive his failure if anything happened to her. Something had to be done. He felt that it was his own fault that Elizabeth had been captured. He should have known better that she wouldn't obey an order given to her if she could find a way around it. He had to do something. He couldn't just stand around all day trying to figure out what to do. He needed to take action.

Earlier in the day, he had gone to Fort Charles to deliberate with Admiral Middleton on a course of action to retrieve the governor's daughter. The Admiral had nothing that would be quickly dispatched, nor any idea where exactly to head to save her. He wasn't honestly sure if the Admiral was doing so on purpose, or if he really didn't have a clue where to start. So much had happened between him and Elizabeth, but she was the governor's daughter, all the same. James knew the Admiral was a respectable man, but there was something in the way he dismissed other ideas that made James wonder about his motives.

A couple of the men, Mullroy and Murtogg, had mentioned that Jack Sparrow seemed to have knowledge of The Black Pearl. As the Admiral had no desire to hear any of it, it was quickly brushed aside, but this set about the formulation of a plan in Captain Norrington's mind. He knew it was reckless, especially for a man in his position, but he also knew he had to do everything in his power to save Elizabeth. No one else seemed to be willing to take the risks that he would. All he had to do was figure the exact way to execute the plan, and everything would work out to his advantage.

An idea formed in James's head and he walked quickly out of the room. He knew if his plan ever got out, he would be in for a lot of trouble. It wasn't like him to act so rash, but something was driving him further; to do things he never would have done before. Elizabeth was in danger and he felt that it was his duty to save her.

James didn't bother calling for his horse as he left his home, hoping to draw as little attention to himself as possible. He left quickly and quietly, and walked the streets of Port Royal until he arrived at the blacksmith's shop. He let himself inside and looked around until he spotted William Turner near the fire. He glanced over at the drunken, passed out John Brown sitting in the corner on a stool. James raised his brow then turned to Will.

"Mr. Turner, I was hoping I could have a moment with you in private to discuss a perplexing matter."

William looked over at Mr. Brown before he replied, "he won't hear a thing."

James nodded and continued. "You are very capable with a sword. Some of the finest skills I've seen. That is why I am here. I am in need of your assistance in a private matter. As you may know, Eliz – Miss Swann has been captured by the pirates who stormed Port Royal last night. As a military man, I am supposed to follow the orders from the Admiral, not do anything until he commands… However, seeing as Admiral Middleton seems to be in no hurry and has no idea where to even start, I cannot sit idly by while she is out there, in danger."

"Where do I come in, in this plan of yours?" William asked.

"I need yours and Jack Sparrow's help in rescuing Elizabeth. I cannot do it alone. You are an excellent swordsman, and you were the one to help build the prisons. I know it is a lot to ask, but I would hope you could see where I am coming from; that you would do the same thing were you in my shoes," James pleaded with as much dignity as he could muster. He held his breath as he waited for William's answer, knowing that if he should refuse, James himself was likely to be locked in the cell next to Jack Sparrow.

"Alright, let's do it. What exactly is your plan?"

It wasn't too much later that the pair left the blacksmith shop and headed as covertly towards the prison as they could manage. There was no turning back now. James and William crept down the stairs to where the first level of prison cells were, and laying on the floor in the corner cell, next to the staircase leading down to the next level was Jack Sparrow. He looked as though he had been up to something before they arrived, but after a quick glance around, James couldn't decipher what it could have been. There was no evidence aside from Sparrow's feigning innocence to suggest something had been going on.

"You, Jack Sparrow," James started.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Sparrow interrupted.

"Yes, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow… What do you know of The Black Pearl?"

"Only that she is the fastest ship in the Caribbean," Sparrow replied nonchalantly.

"Where does it make berth?" Turner asked.

"Where does it make berth?" Sparrow laughed as he sat up. He looked amused by their questioning, but clearly not willing to give up too much information. "Haven't you heard the stories? The Black Pearl sails from the dreaded Isla de Mureta, an island that cannot be found – except by those who already know where it is."

"Well, the ship is real enough, so it's anchorage must be a real place. Surely you have knowledge of where it is." James stared down at Sparrow.

"Now, why would you think that?"

"Because, you're a pirate." Turner responded before James could say a word.

"And you two want to turn pirate yourselves?" Sparrow asked.

"Never. They have taken Miss Swann, and I intend to see her safe return," James replied fiercely. He had no intention of ever becoming a pirate, but at the present time, this seemed to be the only option.

"Ah, so you're off to rescue the fair damsel in distress. Well, I see no profit in it for me."

"We can get you out of here." Turner announced.

"And exactly how would you be doing that? The key's run off."

James glanced down the staircase, noticing that the dog that guarded the keys was in fact missing. He never quite understood why it was they used a dog to guard the keys.

"I helped build these cells. Those are double barrel hinges. With the right leverage, and proper application of strength, the door will lift free," said Turner.

James watched as an odd look passed over Sparrow's face for a fleeting moment before it was gone. William had grabbed a bench and pried the legs between the bars. There was something in Sparrow's look that gave James a bit of hope. It seemed to be a look of recognition or interest. He wondered if perhaps Sparrow would be willing to help them in exchange for his freedom.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Will Turner…"

"That would be short for William, I would imagine."

"Yes, it is, but this is hardly the time to be discussing it," James interrupted impatiently. "We've precious little time before someone catches us here."

"Right then, you two spring me from this cell, and on pain of death, I'll take you to the Black Pearl so as you can rescue your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Sparrow stuck his hand out through the bars, waiting for someone to accept.

James, slightly hesitant at first, takes Sparrow's hand and shakes it. "Agreed."

"Alright, now stand back," William instructed.

William pushed down on the bench, causing the cell door to rise up. James moved quickly forward before it fell to the ground and guided it down as quietly as possible.

"Let's get out of here before we're discovered," said James.

James made his way up the stairs before the two others, knowing that if he were spotted coming out, it would not be questioned. Once he was sure the path was clear, he signalled down to William Turner that it was safe for them to leave. The two strode up the stairs, Sparrow taking a bit of time after Turner as he had grabbed his effects from the guard desk. James left ahead of them, keeping a look out for anyone who might try to stop their escape.

James continued on ahead of the two, knowing his presence on the docks would not be questioned either. He was a naval officer, and no marine would question his being there. He hurried along the bridge while William and Sparrow ran under it to keep cover. James ran up the pier where The Interceptor was docked and started shouting at the marines who were guarding the ship and preparing it for voyage. His plan was well underway.

"Sparrow has escaped. Quickly men! Into the village! There were reports that he was spotted heading towards the Governor's Manor. Search high and low! I want him found!" James ordered.

The marines grabbed their muskets and hurried off into the town, however, two stayed behind. James looked at the two men, Murtogg and Mullroy, who seemed determined to stand their guard.

"Go. I will guard the ship. That pirate will not get past me, I assure you. Only return once he has been re-captured."

The two nodded to Captain Norrington and ran off after the rest of the marines. James watched them go until they were out of sight. With the ship now deserted and the coast clear, he waved Turner and Sparrow over. The pair darted out from under the bridge and ran to the dock, not stopping until they were aboard the ship. James boarded behind them and shoved the gangplank away.

"Let's go, quickly, before we're discovered," James ordered.

As Turner and Norrington raised the anchor together, Sparrow took his place at the helm. The pair of Turner and Norrington worked quickly to release the sails, opening them up to catch the wind which was blowing in their favour. The Interceptor started moving away from the dock, and the marines had yet to notice anything was amiss. Fate seemed to be on his side that day and James was thankful for that, feeling slightly better about his betrayal. He knew it was the only thing that could be done to save Elizabeth before something happened to her. The smoother things went, the better.

It wasn't until the ship was nearly out of the harbour that anyone noticed what was happening right under their very noses. James could see marines and officers preparing to board The Dauntless in pursuit, but he knew it would not be of any use. The Interceptor was far too fast, and The Dauntless was nowhere near ready to make a voyage. By the time the ship was ready, the three of them and The Interceptor would be long gone.

"So, now that we have stolen –" Turner started.

"_Commandeered_. We have _commandeered_ this vessel. Nautical term," Sparrow interrupted yet again.

"All right, now that we have _commandeered_ this ship, what exactly are we to do?" Turner asked.

"Well, this is what we are going to do: We are going to bring her into Tortuga and pick up a crew. As delightful as the two of you are, the three of us are not enough to take on The Black Pearl all by our lonesome. Once we have our crew, we go after The Black Pearl. Savvy?" Sparrow informed them.

"What was your plan?" Turner asked James as he turned towards him.

"Well, to be honest, I hadn't actually thought that far yet," James admitted, embarrassed by his lack of planning.

"Well, then it's a good thing one of us is thinking," Sparrow noted.

James rolled his eyes and walked away from the two other men as they started into a conversation. He had done the hard part and that was all that mattered. If it hadn't been for him, they wouldn't even have the ship. In fact, had he not instigated his plan, Turner would still be working in the blacksmith shop and Sparrow would be rotting away in his cell, awaiting his execution.

James continued to move away from the pair, not caring to hear their conversation. He wasn't the least bit interested in Turner's life before that very moment, nor did he want to know about Sparrow's. He'd heard the tales, just as most people in the Caribbean had and that was enough. He didn't care to know what was true and what was false. He had more important things to think about. He walked along the deck of the ship and leaned against the railing, looking out at the sea. His mind was swimming with images that occupied his thoughts in times when there was nothing else to think of. When there was no work to be done or orders to be followed, James's thoughts drifted to the beautiful woman he was off to rescue.

James reached up to his head for a moment and took off his tricorne hat and powdered wig, knowing there was no need for the wig anymore. He had given up his position for her; had become a pirate just to save her, and he didn't seem to mind much. He placed the hat back on his head while he stared at the white wig. He tugged at the black ribbon bow holding the ponytail in place until it gave way, slipping away from the imitation hair. He tucked the ribbon safely in his jacket pocket before tossing the wig out into the sea. At that moment, as he watched the dreadful thing sink into the black abyss, he felt an odd sort of freedom. He felt as though he had been struggling for breath and could now breath without constraint. It felt good if he were honest with himself, but with this freedom, he knew there was a cost. He only hoped that it would all be worth it in the end; that Elizabeth felt for him what he felt for her. That would make it all worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

The Interceptor pulled into the port at Tortuga with ease. It wasn't terribly difficult to crew the small ship with only the three of them, but they did need a crew for their mission and this was where they were planning to pick one up. Sparrow insisted that he knew a man who could easily find them all who would be willing to join them on their voyage. James highly doubted this, but he was willing to keep an open mind for the sake of Elizabeth. They left the ship tied up at the dock as they headed into the town, though James did not feel right about it. The whole island was a haven for pirates, and he wasn't so sure one of them wouldn't attempt to take The Interceptor while they were gathering their crew. He glanced back at it several times until it was finally out of sight. It wasn't until then that he noticed exactly what sort of town Tortuga was.

There wasn't a single place he could turn without seeing some sort of depravity and highly inappropriate behaviour. Drunkards were staggering down the street merrily, waving bottles full of what James assumed to be rum or possibly even grog. He noticed a couple of women, dressed rather provocatively, chatting up a group of young sailors. James frowned as he followed Sparrow and Turner through the town. Men were fighting in the streets, shooting their pistols into the sky, and generally causing a ruckus. He had never seen so much debauchery and immorality in one place at a single time. To say that he was disgusted would have been an understatement. He made a note to himself never to return to Tortuga if he could ever help it.

Sparrow made his way through the streets with ease, seeming to know exactly where he was going and how to get there without getting involved in the goings on around the streets. James wasn't quite sure if that were true, but he was willing to put his faith in Sparrow, albeit reluctantly, if it meant saving Elizabeth. They stopped when they came upon a small group of people hanging around outside of one of the many taverns. Sparrow leaned towards one of the gentlemen to exchange a few words. The man pointed towards a pigsty down an alleyway not that far away from one of the more popular taverns.

As the trio walked up to the sty, Sparrow grabbed a bucket and filled it with water from a trough. Turner did the same, not really appearing to know what exactly he was doing, but did it anyway. James just shrugged and followed the two over to the sty. He wasn't sure what the two were doing, but he was curious. As they approached the sty, James could see a man asleep with the pigs, lying against them. Sparrow stepped closer, with the bucket in his hands then tossed the water on the sleeping man.

"Curse ya for breathin', ya slack-jawed idiot!" The man opened his eyes, wiping the dripping water from his eyes and looked at Sparrow. His face seemed to light with recognition as he looked at the pirate. "Mother's love, Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck"

"Fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

"Aye, that'll about do it." The man got up from ground. James took a better look at the man as he started to move towards Sparrow. Though he was rather dirty, James was sure he recognized the man from somewhere. His thoughts were interrupted when Turner threw the second bucket of water at the man.

"Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell," Turner countered.

The man shrugged and nodded slightly in agreement before he walked between Turner and Sparrow, leading the way into the tavern named The Faithful Bride. James followed behind the three men, still trying to discern where he knew the man from.

Inside the tavern, a pirate band was playing a jig as patrons drank ale and milled about. James passed tables of men having a merry time passing the hours away with drink. He couldn't imagine living life as they did. It seemed such a waste of human life; to have no purpose. He followed the group to the bar.

"Ah, Arabella," Sparrow leaned against the bar as he addressed a barmaid.

The auburn-haired woman turned and looked at Sparrow for a moment before she slapped him across the face. James winced somewhat at the sight. Sparrow turned to Turner and James before commenting, "not sure I deserved that."

"What will it be, Jack? A round for your friends?" the barmaid asked once Sparrow had turned back to her.

"Yes, please." Jack smiled at Arabella in a way James assumed he thought would win her in his good favour once again.

Arabella poured the drinks while Turner and James took a seat at a table near the bar while the other man who had joined their company headed towards a more private table near the back. James stood to join him, but Sparrow waved his index finger at him from the bar, indicating that he was not welcome to join in. Jack grabbed two of the steins and nodded Arabella towards Turner and James for the other two before he joined his companion to discuss business. James didn't really like the idea of them discussing things without his presence. They were pirates, and though they were helping him now, he wasn't all that sure he trusted them not to betray him the first chance they got. James turned to the mute Turner and attempted to start a conversation.

"So, Mr. Turner, I know there is a reason you decided to help me with this plan. What was it?"

"I don't really know. I suppose part of me hoped that through this journey, I may be able to find my father. He's a merchant sailor here in the Caribbean. I've been searching for him since my mother died. I nearly died myself on the voyage over from England. Jack seems to know a lot of people, and I thought that perhaps, if he truly does, he may know my father and where I can find him." Turner paused for a moment. "He only agreed to help us after he learned my name. He must know my father."

Turner stopped talking at that moment, clearly not wanting to reveal any more information. James turned and glanced back at Sparrow and the other man. It wasn't hard to put the pieces together: Turner's father was a pirate. It didn't really matter though. He thought that it would be highly unlikely that they would run into him. They were going after the Black Pearl and her crew. James hardly thought that they would find Turner's father aboard that ship.

"Well, I do hope you find him," James said as he turned back to Turner. "I'm not so entirely certain we can trust Sparrow. All this secrecy in his meeting… Seems a bit odd to me."

"He seems to want to help… even if it is to achieve his own ends. At the very least, I believe he will get us to where you want to go, and I may even meet up with my father. It's a risk, but I'm willing to take it. I think it's safe to trust him just enough."

"You're a brave man, Mr. Turner. Possibly a braver man than myself… If Sparrow had no clue where the Black Pearl would be, he'd still be locked in that cell on his way to the gallows. I'm still not sure we can trust him in this," James said as he watched Sparrow out of the corner of his eye.

"It's not like we have much of a choice."

"Touché," James said as the barmaid brought their drinks to the table. She set them down in front of the two men and James thanked her politely.

"If ya don't mind me sayin', you boys don't look like the sort Jack usually hangs around with. Can I ask what your business is with him?" She asked them quietly as possible in the loud tavern.

"We're looking for something and it would seem that Jack Sparrow may be our only hope, as sad as that prospect may be," James replied with a touch of disgust in his voice.

"Well, be that as it may, you have picked yerself a good man for the job. Sparrow might not seem like it, but he knows things very few others do. If ya need to find something, he's the man for the job, as long as there's something in it for him." Arabella gave the two men a nod as she headed back to the bar to tend to her waiting customers.

The four men spent the night in the sleeping quarters of the Interceptor before they got ready to head out the next morning. James hadn't slept well at all, somehow having been tricked by Sparrow out of the Captain's Quarters, and found his dreams would not allow him the comfort of slumber. They had been dark and fitful, refusing to let his conscience forget the fact that he had deserted his duties and would likely be hanged once they were caught for engaging in piracy.

The three of them clambered out of their sleeping quarters to meet on the dock. The man from the bar, Gibbs as Sparrow introduced to them that morning, had gathered some people who were willing to help with their quest, though they were not given the exact details as to what they were doing. A line of ten people were standing along the dock when James and Will woke up that morning. Jack had already started looking them over. He didn't seem overly impressed, but he knew better than to be choosy when it came to a crew that was willing to go after the impossible.

Jack stepped up to one of the men, who had a parrot sitting on his shoulder. "You there. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

James turned to Will as Jack continued his conversation with the crew. "Are we sure about this?"

"This is the only way to save Miss Swann."

"Why do I feel as though we've made a grievous mistake?" James wondered to himself, almost asking Turner the very same question. There was something about this voyage that didn't sit right with James. He knew it needed to be made and he knew that as long as he was able to save Elizabeth, he would do whatever necessary, but he felt as though he had sold his soul to the devil to get it done.

Elizabeth stared out the port hole at the expanse of the sea. There didn't seem to be any land for miles and she had no idea how long she had been on the ship. Her only indication of any time passing was the light and dark of day and night. The best she could figure at this point was that it had been two days, since night had fallen twice since she had been thrown into the cell. She admired the peacefulness of the sea in the evening. She heard a rumbling in the distance and tried to decipher if it was activity up above or thunder rolling in. She wrapped her arms around her torso protectively as she continued to stare out at the sea, praying for her dear James Norrington to save her from the hell she found herself in. The only thing she knew she could be thankful for was that they hadn't killed her, but she didn't want to think about how long that could possibly last. Leaning her head against the cell's wall, she allowed herself to drift off into a light, fitful sleep. She had never imagined, even with all the stories about the things that happened in the Caribbean, that something like this could ever happen to her.

The crew aboard the Interceptor worked together as they sailed towards the Isla de Muerta, hoping to catch up to the Black Pearl. It seemed an impossible task as the Black Pearl was the fastest ship in all of the seven seas, but Jack had hope and James hoped that Jack could possibly be right. He wanted desperately to catch up to the Black Pearl so that he could save Elizabeth and return her safely to her father. He had no doubt that Admiral Middleton, Governor Swann and some of the finest men in the Navy were already on their tails at that very moment in the HMS Dauntless.

James stood on the deck, looking out at the vast expanse of the sea. He felt as though it was a place he found himself a lot when he wanted to think, and lately he had been doing a lot of that. In a matter of days, his whole life had been turned upside down by one woman. He never thought he would find that kind of reckless devotion within himself. Because of Elizabeth, he had thrown away his entire life and the hard work and dedication he had shown in the Royal Navy. If he were honest with himself, he knew he would do it again in a heartbeat. Elizabeth had captured his heart and there was no turning back for him now. His fate was set in stone and there was no way to recover what he had so carelessly thrown away. It was his belief, however, that with Elizabeth by his side, that he would look upon his self appointed exile with happiness and joy. As long as he had the woman he loved by his side, the Royal Navy could hunt him until his dying days. Once he found her, he was never going to let her go.


	6. Chapter 6

They sailed on through the night as the weather became worse. The rain poured from the skies onto the decks of the Interceptor as the crew managed the sails and the riggings while Jack Sparrow continued to shout orders to keep the sails open. They were making headway and if they continued on their path, it was likely that they would catch up to the Black Pearl soon enough. It was dawn when the storm finally let up and James sensed they were getting close to their destination. He moved along the deck, looking out along the horizon, searching for a glimpse of the island. He barely noticed as Mister Gibbs approached the rail beside him.

"There it is, there in the distance. Aye, to be sure we are almost there," Gibbs commented as he pointed towards a small speck of land a good distance away. James resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You know, I'm surprised an upstanding man like yourself be associated with the likes of Capt'n Jack Sparrow."

"So I've heard. Mister Gibbs, is there a particular reason why you are not tending to the riggings?" James asked, still finding it hard to slip out of the 'Captain' mindset when he was aboard a ship with a crew.

"Aye. I think it be best t' warn ya 'bout the way pirates work. Seems to me someone like you wouldn't know much 'bout it. You see, pirates have a code that they stick to; some more stricter than others. Figured you could use some knowledge on the finer points," Gibbs explained. "There are two rules that'll come in handy fer ya. First is 'any man that falls behind is left behind.' That one speaks fer itself. Figured I'd warn ya, just t' be on the safe side. The second is Parlay. Now, under the right of parley, the captive cannot be harmed and must be taken to the captain. Generally speaking, these only apply to pirates, but seeing as yer already half way there..."

James sighed, slightly irritated and mildly bored with the subject, though he did admit to himself that the information may end up proving useful later on. Dealing with pirates was tricky business and Mister Gibbs did have more experience in the area. He also did have a point. He was well on his way to becoming a pirate, if he wasn't already branded as one by the Royal Navy.

"Thank you, Mister Gibbs. I'll be sure to keep that under advisement," James responded as he watched the Isla de Muerta come closer as the ship sailed towards it. He knew in his heart that this is where he would find Elizabeth and soon she would be back safely at his side. When James looked back, he noticed that William Turner had joined him and Mister Gibbs and was now asking about Jack Sparrow and his compass. James listened quietly, but his mind continued to wander. The same thoughts seemed to float through his head constantly, all of them concerning Elizabeth and her safety.

Elizabeth stumbled along the rocks as the Bo' sun pushed her down the length of a path leading into a large cave, urging her to move faster than she could. They were in a hurry to get somewhere and she was about to find out just where they were headed. As they moved further into the cave, glimmers of gold and silver started to appear along the floor and under the water of the stream running into the cave. The Bo' sun gave her a hard shove into the cave, nearly causing her to topple over. She caught herself and took a look around the naturally formed room. Gold, silver and gems sparkled throughout the room in various forms. There were chalices, necklaces, bracelets, crowns, coins, cutlery and various other pieces scattered about the room with fine linens, swords and chests of varying sizes. It looked as though the treasures had been stored and gathered in the secret location for quite some time. Elizabeth watched as many of the crew piled up more glittering items they had stolen from other ships. It seemed as though they were collecting for one future event. She had never seen so many fine things in one room before. It wasn't as though she wasn't used to fine things, but there seemed to be at least 10 households worth gathered in the pirates' cave.

She felt the Bo'sun give her another hard shove towards Captain Barbossa. She stumbled slightly over a candelabra and Barbossa took her hand to help steady her with a sinister grin on his lips. He led her towards a large chest in the middle of the room made of finely crafted stone. An ominous feeling crept over her as she looked at the pirates gathered in the cave, standing and waiting for their leader to begin. Elizabeth could feel a shiver run down the length of her spine as she tried to remain brave in the face of the large group of men. Her eyes darted around in hopes of searching for an escape as Barbossa started speaking to his men. She listened carefully while forming an escape plan, though she was fairly certain it wouldn't work. Her attention was called back to Barbossa when he kicked the lid of the chest off, sending it crashing to the ground. Elizabeth stared down at the golden coins in the chest and swallowed hard when she heard the phrase 'blood to be paid'.

James Norrington paced the deck of the Interceptor as he awaited any sign of Jack Sparrow, William Turner or Elizabeth coming from the entrance to the cave. He'd somehow allowed Sparrow to convince him to stay aboard the Interceptor and wait for him and Turner to return with Elizabeth. Now, he was regretting it. He didn't like not knowing how the rescue efforts were going nor being part of them. Since Elizabeth's apparent kidnapping, he hadn't been thinking straight at all and seemed to become easily manipulated by the clever pirate. He would give him that at the very least; the man knew how to take advantage of situations.

"Would you sit down or at least make yourself useful? You're starting to make me dizzy with all of your walking around in circles," Anamaria, the only female pirate aboard the ship, piped up.

James looked at her for a moment, regarding her statue and mood before moving away and into the Captain's cabin. He was feeling helpless and it was not sitting well with him. He looked around the cabin, trying to find anything that would pre-occupy his thoughts while they waited. He feared if he continued to dwell on the situation, he would start thinking the worst and that was not what he wanted to think about. He found some charts that Admiral Middleton had left behind and decided that the best use of his time may be to plot where they currently were at sea. There was no record of the island on any of the naval maps and it really was a pointless thing to do but it was a better option to remaining idle.

William Turner ushered Elizabeth into the row boat he and Sparrow had loaded the oars into and pushed off, heading out of the cavern entrance while the pirates inside fought amongst themselves. Their own squabbling proved to be a convenient distraction while the pair of them escaped. Turner had left Sparrow to fend for himself after realising that he was only going to use William as leverage in his own strategy. He was sure that Sparrow cared very little what happened to Elizabeth Swann or him.

The two sat in silence as he rowed towards the ship and dropping the extra oars into the water one by one while Elizabeth clutched her cut hand to her chest, hoping to stem the bleeding. As she moved her hand to tear some fabric from the bottom of her chemise, the medallion fell from her grip and landed with a small thud. William leaned forward and took it before she could pick it up. Forgetting his place for a moment, he looked it over before turning back to the oars and shoving it into a pocket.

"Where did you get that," he asked her, catching her off guard.

"I found it. It was left in my house upon the foyer table. I didn't steal it."

"I didn't mean to say that you did," he trailed off. "It was a gift from my father."

"If I had known, I would have returned it to you." Elizabeth ripped a strip of fabric from the bottom of her chemise and wrapped it tenderly around her hand.

"May I ask you a question?" When Elizabeth nodded her consent, he continued. "Why did you give them my name as your own?"

"It was the only name I thought of that I believed would have very little consequence to them, though I was wrong. My own, Captain Norrington's and Admiral Middleton's, I believed, could have been disastrous given how well they are all known throughout the Caribbean. I thought yours would be safest."

Satisfied with this answer, Turner continued to row towards the Interceptor until they finally reached the ship. He helped Elizabeth up the side of the ship and onto the deck, where she came face to face with the pirate crew. She braced the rail as William pulled himself over the railing and instructed a few members of the crew to assist him with the small boat. She stood frozen in her spot as Turner directed the crew to start away from the island.

"Elizabeth." She heard her name called through the small crowd in a familiar voice. An arm pushed aside one of the pirates and James appeared. Elizabeth felt relief flood and she rushed forward, calling his name quietly to herself before throwing her arms around him. Norrington held her tightly for a moment, longer than strictly appropriate given propriety, just glad to have her near him and alive. It wasn't until one of the members of the crew cleared their throat that the two parted.

"Captain Norrington, we be on our way. Anamaria is at the helm."

"Mister Gibbs?" Elizabeth looked at the man who had spoken to James.

"Thank you Mister Gibbs. That will be all. Keep me informed as to our progress. I am going to see Miss Swann is comfortably situated for the remainder of our journey." He waved Mr. Gibbs off

James led Elizabeth to the Captain's quarters and sat her down in a chair. He took her poorly wrapped hand into his and re-wrapped it with the fabric she had torn from her chemise. Sitting across from her, he tried to be as delicate as possible while still giving it enough pressure to stop the bleeding. She winced slightly in pain causing James to apologize quietly. They were silent, unable to speak a word to each other for the first time since they became acquainted with each other. Elizabeth moved to speak but stopped herself when she noticed James had also moved to speak. They both fell silent, neither one of them speaking their thoughts. It was a few moments before Elizabeth finally spoke up.

"I didn't think you would be here… I mean, not that you wouldn't be but I didn't expect… I mean, Admiral Middleton couldn't possibly have approved… There are pirates…" She trailed off, not able to articulate clearly what she was trying to say.

"No, I suppose he did not approve." A small smile appeared on James's lips as he looked at her. "I felt it was necessary to head out for your rescue immediately and was dissatisfied with his plans."

"You've risked everything…" Elizabeth trailed off again as she realised what it meant. He had given up his position the moment his disobeyed Admiral Middleton. He had done it all to save her. Her emotions conflicted with each other; joy for his implied feelings towards her and sorrow for his loss of station and stature. He had done so much for her and she had nothing to give in return.

"Yes… Well… I did what was necessary in order to protect a subject under the British Crown."

Elizabeth's heart sank as he dismissed his sacrifice as duty. She opened her mouth to speak when one of the crew members burst into the office, quickly apologizing for the interruption.

"The Black Pearl is gaining on us."

James got up quickly from his seat and rushed out of the room with Elizabeth following quickly behind him.

"How is that possible? The Interceptor is the fastest ship in the Caribbean," she shouted.

"You can tell them that when they catch us," Anamaria retorted as she steered the ship towards the shallows in hopes of getting there before the Pearl caught up to them.

"Brace the foreyard!" James shouted as he ran up onto the bridge and took over the wheel from Anamaria.

Mr. Gibbs passed Elizabeth as he shouted at the crew. "Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got. Lighten the ship! Stem to stern! Anything we can afford to lose, see that it's lost!"

"That means keep the canons and ammunition and get rid of everything else!" Turner shouted over the noise of the crew. "I have a feeling we may need them." He looked behind the Interceptor, seeing the Pearl closing the gap between the two ships.

Elizabeth followed Will's eye line towards the Black Pearl. She could see the distance between the two ships getting smaller at a very quick pace. It was unnerving to see the black sails taut against the wind and heading straight for them. She turned her eyes to James Norrington, steadfastly steering the ship towards the shallows in hopes of gaining an advantage, but it was clear they weren't going to make it before the Pearl caught up. She ran up the ladder and onto the bridge next to the wheel.

"James, we're not going to make it. The Black Pearl is catching up to us too fast."

"Maybe not, but we have to try." James grabbed the wheel and turned it hard towards the starboard side, trying to reach the shoals as quickly as possible where they Pearl would not be able to follow.

Will looked behind them as the Pearl gained more ground. "Load the guns!" he shouted at the crew before turning to Norrington. "Lower the anchor on the starboard side!"

"What are you thinking?" Norrington asked.

"Surprising them. If we keep on our current course, the Pearl is going to take us on our left side without ever presenting a target. If we club haul, we'll take her by surprise and even the odds."

"You're completely mad, but it just might work. Lower the starboard anchor!" James shouted as he kept the wheel steady.

As the anchor descended to the bottom of the sea, he let go of the wheel causing the ship to swing around and everyone aboard to lose balance. The crew grabbed hold of ropes and rails to keep themselves from falling. Elizabeth reached for the nearest rail but missed and started tumbling towards the port rail. An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a warm body. She looked up and saw James smiling slightly prompting a blush to spread across her cheeks. She reached for the rope he was holding on to, determined to not appear helpless, that she could hold her own aboard the ship. When the ship levelled out, the crew manned their stations and lifted the anchor.

James looked at Elizabeth with apprehension. "Get inside my office and try to remain safe."

"James, I am not going to cower and hide while everyone else is fighting." Elizabeth grabbed one the guns a crew member was carrying past her to emphasise her point. He sighed and relented, knowing that even if he forbade her from helping, she would anyway.

"Alright, but stay out of danger as best you can." James took the rifle being handed to him by Turner. The Black Pearl sailed along their side. "Steady men!"

Once the ships were aligned, William Turner shouted "Fire!"

Cannon shots rang out through the area as both ships fired their cannons. Pistols and rifles fired at random intervals as each person shot and reloaded as quickly and accurately as they could. Elizabeth ducked under the cover of the starboard side as she reloaded her rifle. Norrington was quickly at her side, soon joined by Turner and Gibbs.

"We could use a few more ideas," Gibbs stated to the small group. "We need us a devil's dowry."

"I know what they're after," Turner trailed off and glanced over at the crew of the Black Pearl. None of them were ready to give up and their ammunition seemed to be in an unlimited supply.

"The medallion? Where is it?" Elizabeth asked.

Without giving an answer, Turner left the group in a puzzled state. Norrington encouraged them to continue fighting, not ready to wave the white flag though they had no hope of winning. A loud boom made Elizabeth start before turning her head to see that the mast had been severed, landing on the deck and creating a bridge across to the Pearl. Crew from the Pearl swung over, engaging the Interceptor's crew into sword fights. James unsheathed his small sword as he stood and went about trying to protect his ship and its current crew. People were fighting in every portion of the ship and as hard as they tried, they were not doing well. They were losing this battle; that much was clear.


End file.
